1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Gatling type guns which are self powered and self starting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Externally powered automatic gun systems conventionally have a reliability about one order of magnitude greater than that of self powered guns. In the heavier caliber machine guns, the self power is conventionally a recoil or gas operated direct drive system; while the external power is conventionally an electric motor, a pneumatic drive or a hydraulic drive. This is true even for Gatling type guns, which are continuous motion systems, and have been conventionally inherently more reliable than single barrel guns which are reciprocating systems.
H. M. Otto in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,921 issued Sept. 2, 1958 shows a modern Gatling type gun driven by an external electric motor.
R. R. Bernard et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,022 issued Mar. 28, 1967, and R. E. Chiabrandy in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,701 issued Oct. 29, 1968, show modern Gatling type guns driven by an internal gas piston.
E. Ashley et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,979 issued Oct. 27, 1979 show a self cocking spring starter and brake for a Gatling type mechanism.
L. R. Folsom in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,563 issued Mar. 9, 1971 shows a modern Gatling type gun wherein an internal gun gas vane motor biases a spring which drives the gun.
D. A. Farrington in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,122 issued Nov. 21, 1972 shows a muzzle torque assist device for a Gatling type gun.
N. C. Garland et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,650 issued Nov. 16, 1976 shows a hydraulic system for starting and driving a Gatling type gun which derives its energy from the recoil motion of the gun.
G. W. Carrie in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,056 issued Sept. 6, 1977 shows a pneumatic system for starting and driving a Gatling type gun which derives its energy from a pressurized tank.
An electrohydraulic drive assembly, continually powered by the aircraft hydraulic system, is disclosed in USAF T.O.11W1-28-8-2, issued July 1, 1976.